Kaden Radcliffe
Kaden Christian Radcliffe-Roux '''(or known simply as '''Kaden Radcliffe) he/him ''is a 2017-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. Even though he is the son of commoners from the Village of Book End, Kaden is the successor of Karen from the Danish fairy tale The Red Shoes, written by Hans Christian Andersen. He is currently attending his Yearbook Year (otherwise known as his third year) at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After and used to room with Everett Horn for his first two years at school, but now currently rooms with Glaucio Pedroso. Despite his resignations, Kaden is ardent in his alignment as a royal. He aligns himself with the royals as he owes his presence at the school to his role, which he was chosen for by the Storybook of Legends. Though he may have some disagreements with the way his destiny is arranged, Kaden knows he is attending the school for a reason and will make sure he fulfills the role right. Restless '''in his efforts to reach the top of his classes, Kaden is an '''industrious individual who consistently relies on pragmatism as a means to an end. Being rather prideful of his position in Ever After High-centered society, Kaden is persistent in maintaining his reputation as well-respected among his peers and teachers for his intellect and austerity, though he often comes across as brash due to his harsh tongue. However, he didn't always act this way, but ever since the disappearance of his close friend, he's become more withdrawn and worrisome '''as he becomes more '''determined to figure out the grim details of such an occurrence. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On April 7th, 1998, Kaden was born to Eloise Roux and Helena Radcliffe in Camelot-Bridge, Engrimm. Shortly after his birth, he and his family moved to the Kingdom of Ever After, Grimmany, where they established residence in the Village of Book End. He lived with his mothers in a small, rustic cabin close to the woods for five years and was raised by them until they separated a year later. Afterwards, Kaden and Eloise moved in with her sister's family in a rather small but charming house in the center of Book End. He lived with Eloise and her family, where he was now being raised by both Eloise and his aunt and uncle. Often times, he'd still visit his other mother Helena and stay over her cabin on certain designated days. ---- Kaden lived a happy childhood for the most part. He was known by his neighbors and other residents of Book End for being a rather precocious child, as he often excelled in his studies at school. He was a charming boy as well, often engaging in riveting conversations with the customers in Eloise's bookstore whenever he would visit her store. He also garnered positive attention for always offering to help with his neighbors with their errands. The villagers of Book End regarded Kaden and the rest of his family positively, and would continue doing so after he grew into adolescence and started attending Ever After High. This would also be how his family became close with Everett Horn's family, and also how he befriended Everett in the first place. Before he was a student at Ever After High, Kaden received his education from attending Book End Elementary School, then later attending Book End Middle School. He was a star student in every grade he attended at both schools, always excelling in his schoolwork and finding success in every academic-related area. He was an especially valued member of his middle school's bookball team and maintained his status as the president of his class for all three years of his middle school career. TBC Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Departure from Ever After High TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits : See Tropes (because i haven't been able to write a proper personality for him oops) On the surface, Kaden can be characterized by his iron-willed and industrious work ethic, as well as his voracious taste for knowledge. He is remarked by his peers and teachers alike to be a stellar student, both academically and socially, which there is no doubt about it – after all, there is seldom a single day in which Kaden does not arrive to his classes fully-equipped with in-depth knowledge of the material and an eagerness to learn more, nor does he make his presence known without humoring his fellow classmates and teachers with his dry yet clever wit. However, due to grim developments pertaining to the disappearance of his closest friend, it is rather obvious that Kaden is cracking beneath the surface. Physical Appearance Kaden is a mostly average-looking individual of English and French descent with fair skin speckled with light freckles and shoulder-length, strawberry-blond locks – however, his complexion has paled over the years he has spent at Ever After High. His eyes are icy, bluish-grey in color with extremely heavy bags under them, which gives away his constant state of exhaustion. He is somewhat skinny but still maintains a fit build due to being physically active. His height peaks at 5'7 feet. While it is noted that he is mostly average and plain in appearance, one of the most striking details about him are, interestingly enough, the dullness of his eyes. There is something so distinctively sad about his eyes which, as described by his close peers, "used to have so much life". One can only assume his eyes "lost their spark" in the wake of his friend's disappearance off the campus of Ever After High. Another distinctive detail about Kaden's appearance is the crooked structure of his nose, which was the result of an injury he sustained from his years participating in contact sports – likely from either bookball, rugby, or wrestling. Though he has every capability of fixing his crooked nose and setting it back to decent shape with magic (or surgery), he has chosen not to and doesn't find the current state of his nose bothersome at all. Interests & Hobbies :Literature TBA :History & Geography TBA :Sports & Physical Activities TBA :Writing TBA :Other *Kaden used to be musically-inclined as a young child, having learned and practiced the piano and the glockenspiel from an early age. **He could play the piano if he desired to, though he would admittedly be a bit rusty if he did. Fairy tale - The Red Shoes How The Story Goes : Main Article: The Red Shoes : Full Story: Here How Does Kaden Come Into It? As for as he and his parents know, Kaden himself isn't directly related to any character in the fairy tale, though he is in fact the successor to Karen, the protagonist of the fairy tale. However, before this revelation, Kaden and his family were simply normal residents living in the Village of Book End. Normalcy for him and his family came to an abrupt end during a hot summer's day, when word spread that several children from the village were chosen to become successors to fulfill the roles of various fairy tale figures. This also meant the children who were chosen were also chosen to become students of the prestigious Ever After High. Among the chosen children was – ''you guessed it ''– ''Kaden. Kaden's name was either chosen from a lottery system mandated by Ever After High, or the Storybook of Legends itself chose him as the next Karen. Kaden himself doesn't remember how he was chosen for the role, and he hasn't given it much thought either. He does claim that the system of picking a successor for a role is "extremely convoluted" and "very difficult to follow". His mothers felt honored to hear that their son had been chosen to become the next Karen in ''The Red Shoes. Kaden felt honored as well and would proceed to spend the rest of that summer preparing for his first year at Ever After High, in which he vigorously studied his fairy tale and other fairy tales. From his research, it was clear that Kaden had a tough role to fulfill, but he was willing to fulfill it if it meant he finally had a true purpose in life. Opinion on Destiny As one can tell from previous statements, Kaden is intent on fulfilling the destiny he is bound to, no matter the obstacles. Stemming from his desire to have any sort of purpose in life, Kaden, from the moment he found out he'd be the successor to Karen, was simply elated to have such an important obligation to fulfill. He always knew Ever After High to be a prestigious school for the children of important fairy tale figures, and he'd always envy them for having roles to fulfill in their lives. Never in his life did he believe he would be one of the kids he'd always envied for so long. Because of this, Kaden feels he's absolutely obligated to become the next Karen. He's fully aware of the problems that may stem from fulfilling his destiny, but despite that he's fully intent on becoming the next Karen, and he's intent on doing right. On some levels, one could say he's borderline obsessed with fulfilling his destiny. Due to Kaden being a student at Ever After High pre-Rebel Movement as well as being a year older than the main cast (Raven Queen, Apple White, etc), he was already conditioned to the overall attitude of embracing your destiny due to Headmaster Grimm's insistent enforcement of such. Kaden embraced his destiny and insisted that others embrace theirs as well, so he was often quick to critique others who questioned it. Once the Rebel Movement gained prominence during his third year, Kaden was mortified. He's always held his destiny and the very concept ''of destiny in such high regard, so he couldn't fathom the very thought of even questioning both. He's very critical of the movement and its second year vanguards, but he is especially critical of his classmates who show support for the movement, and finds it "pointless" to rebel against destiny when he and his classmates have already signed their names in the Storybook of Legends during their Legacy Day. After the events of ''Way Too Wonderland, Kaden felt absolutely heartbroken when he realized that all the work he put into becoming the best successor he could be was essentially pointless. After receiving the page with his name on it, all he could do was blankly stare at the page and crumple it up in frustration after he finally was able to register everything that happened. Truthfully, a weight had been lifted off his back and he could resume his normal life while still finishing his studies at Ever After High, even if he didn't have to fulfill his destiny anymore. Yet, a familiar feeling of guilt and hurt found its way to Kaden once again when he realized that his insistent embracement of destiny may have been one of the catalysts for the falling out that occurred between him and another individual... Parallels * Kaden, after finishing his Freedom Year, would progressively become more obsessed with his image and put more focus into superficial things (such as his wardrobe), which would eventually be the catalyst for his failed relationships (i.e. his break up with Cybelle or his falling out with Everett). This is juxtaposed with the character Karen from The Red Shoes, who favored her material riches instead of going to church, which is the reason for why she has to repent for her sins (and then get her feet chopped off). * To further juxtapose him with his fairy tale, Kaden isn't religious and holds rather atheistic beliefs, so as a result he is opposed to the religious elements featured in the story. * The use of "red" in his surnames is a nod to his story The Red Shoes ''(see the name section below). Name Pronunciation: ''kai-DIHN kris-CHAN RAD-clif ROO ''(Kaden Christian Radcliffe-Roux) The name "Kaden" is a name of complicated and mix origins. Its actual origin is that it was a name created by Modern American parents to match the popular trend of names rhyming with "Aiden", with similar names such as "Caden" and "Kaiden" among other names being created to go along with the rising popularity of names ending in the the "-aden" sound. "Kaden" can also be explained as meaning "fighter" or "battler". The name itself is also one letter off from being "Karen", which is the protagonist of ''The Red Shoes and the role Kaden himself is meant to fulfill. Kaden's middle name "Christian" is of Medieval Latin and English origins and means "follower of Christ". This name is a direct reference to Hans Christian Andersen, who authored the fairy tale The Red Shoes. It's also ironic because Kaden himself is an atheist. Because of his two mothers, Kaden has two surnames from each of his mothers. He gets the surname "Radcliffe" from his mother Helena Radcliffe, which is of English origins and means "red cliff". His other surname "Roux" is taken from his other mother Eloise Roux, and it is a French surname meaning "red". The use of the color red in his surnames is a direct reference to The Red Shoes. When introducing himself to others, Kaden simply introduces himself as "Kaden Radcliffe". He uses Helena's surname in practice instead of his full surname because he feels he has a deeper connection with her than with Eloise (though he still loves both his mothers equally). He also doesn't get to see Helena as often as he does with Eloise, who he lives with, so he feels more inclined using Helena's surname as a result. He signs his name as "Kaden Radcliffe-Roux" however, using both his surnames. Education Kaden has been able to maintain a very high fairy-point-average (FPA) for all the years he's been attending Ever After High, which is a 3.9. The only class he's genuinely not great at is Dance Class-ics, which is the main attribution to his FPA being one point-off from a perfect 4.0. Class-ics Schedule Freedom Year Legacy Year Yearbook Year Hextracurricular Activities 'Bookball Team' TBA 'Book Club' TBA Royal Student Council Despite not actually holding any status pertaining to royalty, Kaden's reputation among the students of his grade as well as his teachers has earned him a spot on the Royal Student Council for three years straight, from his Freedom Year to currently his Yearbook Year. He's the elected secretary for the Yearbook Year council, which is and has been the highest possible position the school were able to allow him to run for in all of his three runs, with his non-royal status kept in mind. Kaden is perfect for the role of secretary, as he's able to utilize his extensive knowledge of writing to contribute to the meetings and assist with improving his grade's overall status and wellness. However, his duties as the council's secretary has caused him increasing stress, especially with the uprising of the Rebel Movement from the students currently in their Legacy Year. He's somehow able to manage. Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' *'A Spot of Tea:' Averted. Despite being more in touch with the British side of his heritage, Kaden dislikes the taste of most teas. *'Academic Athlete:' Kaden is both academically and athletically skilled, being apart of a couple of the school's sports team as well as being able to maintain a near-perfect 3.9 FPA. *'The Ace:' Kaden's perpetual drive for success causes him to be very skilled in various different areas, particularly with athletics and writing. *'Adorkable: '''He's very passionate about his interest in history and literature, often making references to both in passing. *'Affectionate Nickname: Kaden referred to Everett as "Pythias" while Everett referred to Kaden as "Damon". **On a less affectionate and more annoying ''degree, Glaucio occasionally refers to him as "Ka'dance" (as a reference to his destiny). *'Amateur Sleuth:' During Legacy Year, Kaden took on this role from the moment he found out about Everett's disappearance off the school campus, and continued performing his own investigation on him after the authorities concluded that the case was cold and likely wouldn't be solved very soon. A year later, he meets Glaucio and the two partner up to investigate Everett's case together. *'Amicable Exes:' He's on speaking terms with his ex-girlfriend, Cybelle Vedma, and often mentions her in passing (with friendly intent). **They're still on good enough terms that he can refer to her with her given name rather than simply her surname (which he usually does with others). **He also drops the word "spella" into his speech, which is directly due to Cybelle's influence on him since she tends to use it as a catchphrase. *'Appeal to Tradition:' While not directly connected to The Red Shoes or its protagonist Karen, Kaden is still dedicated to fulfilling his role as Karen's successor and is a staunch advocate of embracing destiny. *'Arbitrary Skepticism:' He's an atheist and is very skeptical of any religious aspects present in fairy tales (particularly in his own fairy tale). *'Berserk Button:' He doesn't take too kindly to others speaking of Everett in a bad manner or when others talk about the problematic actions Everett has done before his disappearance and death (even if it is true). *'Belligerent Sexual Tension:' With a lot of characters, most notably with Glaucio Pedroso. **With Everett Horn and Ilari Stepanov (see Comrades) to some extent. *'Big Brother Instinct: '''Towards his cousin, Peggy. *'Bookworm: He enjoys literature and often spends his free-time reading. *'''Broken Ace: He's popular among his peers and well-respected by the students and teachers of Ever After High for his strong drive to succeed and academic success, but he's deeply troubled by the pressure of successfully fulfilling his role as a successor and his friend's disappearance, and he's become more cynical of other people's interactions and rude towards others as well. *'Broken Bird:' He's riddled with guilt from the circumstances surrounding Everett's disappearance, and is especially jaded from the insincere condolences his classmates gave him, which caused him to become cynical of other people's intentions whenever he interacts with them and has also caused him to become less kinder tho others. *'Childhood Friend Romance: '''When he was younger, Kaden thought of Everett very fondly and considered having feelings for him, but he later grew out of his feelings for him after realizing his cousin Peggy had also developed feelings for Everett. **Played with in terms of his relationship with Glaucio. The two didn't meet when they were children and only had a chance encounter during their second year (something related to a bookball), but later they started properly interacting when they became roommates in their third year, had a complicated relationship for awhile, then started going out and eventually left Ever After High together to embark on further journeys around the realm. *'Child Prodigy:' In his youth, Kaden was considered a bright and precocious child who often excelled in his academic studies. *'The Confidant:' Played with. While Peggy ''does occasionally confide in Kaden, it's more like Kaden confides in Peggy most of the time. *'Crowd Pleaser:' Kaden hates to admit this, but he's quite driven by others and their the positive opinions on him. **Due to his gradually declining reputation (as a result of being a Broken Ace and Broken Bird), he's become quite alarmed and frantic about his own self-image. *'The Cynic:' He's skeptical of other people's intentions whenever they interact and is rather pessimistic himself. *'Deadpan Snarker:' He has a rather sharp tongue that he often shows off, usually towards those he dislikes or casually in his everyday conversations. *'Desperately Looking for a Purpose in Life:' Before attending Ever After High, Kaden was unsatisfied in continuing to live the rest of his life as a normal resident of Book End and desired to have a major purpose in life. *'Dumb Blond:' Inverted. Kaden is stated to be very intelligent, however he has his moments of utter tomfoolery from time to time. *'Exhausted Eye Bags: '''He has ''an extremely prominent pair of these – he claims it's due to how late he tends to stay up at night while doing school assignments and studying, but the truth is he's unable to sleep due to his lingering thoughts about Everett and his ongoing investigation of his friend's disappearance. **His bipolar depression also deprives him of his sleep. *'Fatal Flaw: Cynicism:' Jaded from circumstances surrounding the disappearance of his friend, Kaden has found it increasingly difficult to trust others and see their interactions as sincere, which has also lead to his decline in kindness and compassion for others. *'Fish out of Water:' Upon his entry into Ever After High during his first year, he felt he was very out of place amongst the other students, particularly the ones of royal/aristocratic status. *'Flat-Earth Atheist:' Anything is possible in the world of Ever After, but despite that, Kaden considers himself an atheist and doubts the religious aspects of his fairy tale. *'The Foil:' To Glaucio. Kaden is persistent in his dedication to fulfilling his destiny, but resents Glaucio's insistent rebellion towards his role. They are each other's intellectually equal, but feel they both are opposites in various areas; Kaden is serious, practical, and tends to rely on book smarts, while Glaucio is more playful, idealistic, and relies on his own instinct and thoughts. **He also serves as a foil to Everett. Both were childhood best friends and came from a similar background, and later attended Ever After High as successors of fairy tale figures. They were close-knit and possessed many similarities once they entered the school, but after some time they grew apart due to how much they've changed as a result of attending the school. Kaden remained focused on being academically studious, became involved with the affairs of royal students, and embraced his destiny completely, but Everett had gradually became indifferent to his studies, developed resentment toward the royal students, and began to detest his destiny in every possible way. **Kaden's cynicism and his usual serious disposition greatly contrasts with his friend Cosmo's optimism and his upbeat nature, essentially meaning those two are foils of each other. *'Forgotten First Meeting:' During their second years, Kaden met Glaucio in the infirmary after accidentally knocking him unconscious with a stray bookball he'd thrown while playing with Cosmo and Ilari. He visited Glaucio in the infirmary to apologize for the mishap and displayed difficulty in doing so, however Glaucio appreciated his sentiments nonetheless and even disregarded the whole ordeal purely because he was so enchanted by Kaden's physical traits. Both of them have forgotten about this encounter since it's happened, although Glaucio still has lingering memories of a cute boy sitting with him in the infirmary. It's rather ironic that their first encounter played out as such because when they properly meet again as roommates, they dislike each other almost immediately. *'Freudian Trio:' With Cosmo and Ilari. Kaden is the Ego of the trio, balancing Cosmo's Id and Ilari's Superego. *'Genius Book Club:' Not only is he part ''of a book club, Kaden is also an avid fan of literature of all sorts and has a wide collection of novels in his repertoire. *'Gray Eyes''' *'Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold:' Though he can come off as cold and cynical, Kaden genuinely cares deeply for the people who are most important to him, such as his close friends and family members. He also has strawberry-blond hair. *'Heroes Want Redheads:' He starts falling for Glaucio (despite their complicated relationship), which later leads to the two of them going out and departing Ever After High together. *'Hot-Blooded:' Especially when concerning the destiny conflict; Kaden is very quick to critique and antagonize anyone who shows any bit of rebellion towards destiny. He's also rather impulsive. *'I Will Find You:' Kaden is especially determined to discover the truth behind Everett's disappearance and where he may have ended up afterwards. *'Insufferable Genius:' Despite being generally well-liked by his peers, his habit of showing of his book smarts can easily get on other people's nerves, especially Glaucio's own nerves. *'Jade-Colored Glasses:' His cynicism is a prominent trait of his. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Though he means well, Kaden can come off as rather callous and abrasive when he attempts to be genuinely compassionate with others. *'Long-Haired Pretty Boy:' He grew out his hair during his second year and it's become a mane of luscious, strawberry-blond locks. And yes, he is quite handsome. *'Messy Hair:' He has messy, strawberry-blond hair that is particularly untamed. **He adopted this style after Everett disappeared. *'Motor Mouth:' In both conversation and in writing, Kaden is wordy and tends to ramble, and speaks quite quickly when having verbal chats with others. **This is also due to the fact that Kaden has bipolar disorder, and his fast-paced speech could be further examined as him experiencing his manic episodes. *'Nouveau Riche: '''Upon his entrance into Ever After High, Kaden became closer with the royal students and was able to gain their trust and support. As a result, he later began dressing in fancier attire and adopting a more "posh" mindset. **How he obtained the money to dress in such a way is... a secret ;) **Let's just say that when Kaden visited St. Peterpansburg to spend some of his summer vacation with Ilari, who is a Russian prince, his stay was very "beneficial" to the both of them (''especially for Kaden). *'Red is Heroic:' His associated colors are dark shades of red, which often appear in his attire. This also relates to his fairy tale The Red Shoes, and as well as his surname meaning "red cliff". *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' Kaden's pragmaticism, aloofness, and loyalty to his destiny (blue) to Glaucio's idealism, faux sunny disposition, and rejection of his destiny (red). **During their first and second year, Kaden was enthusiastic about his destiny and more energetic (red) compared to Everett, who is resentful towards fulfilling his destiny and is more laid-back (blue). *'Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness:' Mostly a front he puts up to appear smart; very apparent in his writing and sometimes his dialogue. *'Sharp-Dressed Man: '''Once a fashion disaster, Kaden gradually began focusing more on how he dressed and put more thought into his outfits. His daily attire is rather formal, but still sleek and sharp. *'School Idol: Downplayed. Though he's not one the same level of popularity as his friends Cosmo and Ilari, Kaden is fairly well-known for his academic successes among his fellow third-year peers. **This was a result of Kaden spending his first two years establishing himself as a successor that should be taken seriously – ''and it worked for some time. **However, his popularity amongst his peers has gone down a bit due to his increasing insolence and irritability (a result of being jaded from his friend's disappearance). *'The Smart Guy: He's very intelligent and excels in school work. *'Smart People Know Latin:' Self-explanatory. Kaden is very book-smart and is fluent in Latin. *'Stiff Upper Lip:' Though he's only half-British, he's capable of this. *'Sucks at Dancing:' He's an absolutely graceless dancer. His poor coordination skills when it comes to dancing is the reason why he's barely subpar at best when it comes to his Dance Class-ics (which is why he has a near perfect 3.9 FPA). **Ironic seeing as his destiny involves him dancing... *'Sweet Tooth: '''Has a soft spot for his mother's baked goods, and any sugary-sweet food item for that matter. *'Teen Genius:' Kaden prides himself in his intelligence and academic success, which is often noticed and praised by his peers and teachers. *'Tragic Bromance:' His friendship with Everett comes to a heartbreaking end when Everett goes missing the morning after the night both of them got into a heated argument pertaining destiny. **Even more heartbreaking is Kaden and Glaucio's search for Everett coming to a sudden halt when the two of them ''find Everett's remains. *'Verbal Tic:' He occasionally slips the phrase "spella" into his everyday speech, which he amiably blames on Cybelle for having influenced him in such a way. *'What the Hell, Hero?: '''One of the major reasons for his falling out with Everett, and subsequently why Everett goes missing afterwards, was Kaden's adamant embracing of his destiny and hostility towards any opinion that showed rejection towards destiny. Let's just say that that ''a lot was said during his big argument with Everett te night after their Legacy Day. **Also, his breakup with Cybelle Vedma was particularly messy, mostly on his part. Quotes Trivia * Kaden grew up speaking English, though he is mostly able to speak French from osmosis as a result of growing up in a French household. If he was given more practice and formal teaching, Kaden could easily become fluent in the language. ** He's also fluent in Latin (because of course he is). * He is English from his mother Helena's side and French from his mother Eloise's side – ''overall, he is broadly European (and also just a white dude). * His personality type is ESTJ. * His temperament is the Choleric-Melancholic combination. * Kaden's birthday is April 7th, which is also the publication date of ''The Red Shoes. * While he's more inclined to writing letters, Kaden does use messaging apps on his phone to hext others, though he isn't as eloquent when corresponding over hext messages. ** He's also terrible at texting. * His favorite drink is Fay-Torade™ (Gatorade™). ** Despite how sophisticated he tries to make himself seem, he absolutely detests the taste of most teas. * His favorite season is either spring or summer. * He's mostly disinterested in using any kind of social media, though he has both Princetagram and Flitter accounts that he barely posts to but uses to look at posts. * Kaden's earliest iteration was mentioned in an extremely old blog post from August 2015 as a concept idea alongside a concept idea for a different original character (who would soon become Iolanta Feyanova). ** Unfortunately, Kaden did not inherit the initial beta design's skull face-mask. * In a meta sense, Kaden's character is often used a stock character because I tend to recycle his personality when creating characters for other fandoms. * Kaden – ''in both his current version and previous incarnations ''– ''is heavily based off of characters such as Annabeth Chase (from ''Percy Jackson), Elias Goldstein (from Wizardess Heart), Hermione Granger (from Harry Potter), and an ex-partner (from my own personal life). * He has undiagnosed depression as a result of Everett's disappearances and the circumstances surrounding it – ''however, he eventually ''does get therapy, a full diagnosis, and the treatment he needs later in the future, but only after he discovers Everett has been dead all along. ** It is also worth noting that he has undiagnosed bipolar disorder, which shows in how he often experiences a large burst of manic episodes (i.e. rapid talking speed, risky behavior, easily irritated) accompanied with an intermittent burst of depressive episodes (i.e. trouble with sleeping, worrying too much, thoughts of death). ** Furthermore, his parents' separation caused him to become more withdrawn and less sociable as a child, likely leading to his neuroses. * He usually addresses others by their surnames rather than their given names. ** The only individuals who are exceptions to this are Cosmo Galante, Cybelle Vedma (yes, even after they separated), Everett Horn, Ilari Stepanov, Iolanta Feyanova, Liliane Horn, Marguerite Travers, and Percival Horn. ** When he first met Glaucio Pedroso, Kaden initially addressed him using his surname and his surname only, however he only started to use his given name once they became closer and eventually realized their feelings for each other. Category:Males Category:The Red Shoes Category:Bisexual Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Amatoresx Category:Commoners Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:English Category:French Category:Work in progress Category:Transgender Category:Transmasculine